


And We Shall Be Together

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cults, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Ghost Comforts Still Living Partner, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt, They deserved better, Todd has lots of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Todd Morrison finally gets to contact Neil’s ghost.
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	And We Shall Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> God, who knew this game would give me so many feelings? I was bummed out how abrupt the ending was though, especially regarding Todd and Neil. I felt we didn’t get to know Neil until Chapter 5, and we never really got to see him and Todd be happy together before the cult ruined their lives (except for the photo in Todd’s locker). I wanted Todd and Neil to at least be able to see each other again, even if Todd won’t be joining Neil in the afterlife for a long time. ;; So have a really short ficlet.

_Kiss me goodbye, pushing out before I sleep  
_ _Can't you see I try?  
_ _Swimming the same deep water as you is hard  
_ _The shallow drowned lose less than we  
_ _You breathe the strangest twist upon your lips_  
 _And we shall be together  
_ _And we shall be together_

**~The Cure “The Same Deep Water as You”  
  
**

Todd thought he was finally prepared to see Neil again. But when his exsanguinated naked form materialized before him, his carefully collected calmness dissipated and an anguished wail choked out of his throat. How could he not remember any of this? How could he be unconscious or possessed the whole time Neil had suffered? How could he be so helpless while the cult wringed every ounce of agony out of his beloved during his final hours? There was no fear in Todd’s cry—only insurmountable crushing guilt. A burble of sobs and expletives poured from Todd’s lips as tears streamed down his face and soaked his beard.

Neil understood the way boyfriends did—he held Todd (even though he couldn’t _hold_ him) and did his best to soothe him.

“I came to save you and I succeeded.” Neil said. “Ash and Sally… they all helped out. None of this was in vain. All your hard work saved us in the end.”

“I… I love you Neil. I’m sorry, I… I couldn’t do more… I…!”

“I love you too, babe. I’m proud of you. Come talk to me anytime you like, okay? As long as I still got time left, we can be together.”

“Y-Yeah…” Neil closed his eyes, and for once felt—however fleeting—a splash of peace.


End file.
